


Septembre 1996

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septembre 1996 : Mlle Parker est convoquée par la direction du Centre. (Pré-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Septembre 1996  
Dover, Delaware** _

Elle était installée sur lui à califourchon, sa jupe étroite remontée à mi-cuisses. Sa chemise et son foulard en soie gisaient quelque part au milieu de la chambre mais elle avait soigneusement posé sa veste, dans laquelle se trouvaient son téléphone portable sur _on_ et son arme – pas son Smith  & Wesson, un petit .22 facile à ranger et transporter discrètement – sur le dossier d’un fauteuil. La position était confortable et Dick... Nick... semblait d’accord sur ce point. Elle n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à son nom de famille, de toute façon, s’il y avait un problème, le SIS le saurait bien avant elle. Et elle ne comptait pas l’épouser. Elle ne comptait jamais les épouser.

Elle laissa les mains de l’homme remonter le long de ses jambes, sur ses hanches, puis tâtonner sur sa taille à la recherche de la fermeture de sa jupe mais, lorsqu’il tendit le cou vers elle, essayant de l’embrasser, elle se dégagea avec un petit sourire. Et puis quoi, encore. Le bouton de sa jupe céda sous les doigts de – elle venait de décider que c’était finalement son prénom – Nick et elle songea qu’elle allait devoir se lever pour se débarrasser du vêtement. Aucune chance que ça aille beaucoup plus loin sinon.

Elle était en train d’envisager de glisser sur le bord du lit lorsqu’elle fut interrompue dans ses considérations par la sonnerie de son téléphone cellulaire. Une petite sonnerie mélodieuse qui la ramena sur terre en un clin d’oeil. Sous elle, Nick continuait de s’agiter, la caressant et s’efforçant de l’attirer vers lui, mais il n’avait plus son attention pleine et entière. Elle se redressa comme on descendrait de cheval et, posant un talon aiguille sur la veste Armani qui traînait près du lit, elle se tendit pour attraper le portable dans sa poche de tailleur.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de son étui à cigarettes. Elle sentit Nick se lever, l’enlacer par derrière et l’embrasser dans le cou. Elle le laissa faire. « Je suis occupée, » répondit-elle. Son interlocuteur ajouta quelques mots et, avec un soupir d’agacement, elle leva le bras gauche pour consulter sa montre. « Quarante minutes. »

Elle referma sèchement le clapet du téléphone et s’extirpa de l’étreinte encombrante de Nick.

« Désolée, dit-elle sans paraître l’être le moins du monde, il faut que j’y aille.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ! »

Regarde bien, pensa-t-elle en remettant le téléphone à sa place dans la poche puis en partant à la recherche de sa chemise et de son foulard. Elle enfila la chemise et la boutonna sous le regard incrédule du type.

« Appelle-moi, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Je n’ai pas ton numéro. »

Et les chances qu’il l’obtienne avoisinaient le zéro absolu.

Elle acheva de rajuster ses vêtements en quelques secondes. Il interrompit brièvement le mouvement en voulant l’attraper par le poignet et il se retrouva avec un bras tordu dans le dos, le visage écrasé contre le mur.

« Si tu tiens à tes dents..., » siffla-t-elle.

Elle le lâche et se retourna pour enfiler sa veste de tailleur, passant la situation en revue. Les choses devaient être réellement sérieuses pour que la Directrice elle-même lui demande de revenir pour une réunion de crise à plus de minuit. Bon Dieu. Lequel de ses clients avait déconné plein pot ? Elle avait pensé en quittant la Sécurité que les choses seraient plus calmes. Elles l’étaient. D’une certaine façon. Elle n’était peut-être pas faite pour ce travail, ou ce travail n’était peut-être pas fait pour elle. _Indigne de tes compétences_ , avait jugé son père tout en reconnaissant qu’elle devait avoir une expérience directe des clients du Centre.

Elle jeta un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Nick. Ou Dick, peut-être bien, en fin de compte. Il était en train de se masser le bras et la considérait d’un air venimeux.

« Espèce de salope d’allumeuse, » balança-t-il, sa fierté étant plus forte que son instinct de préservation. Il blêmit légèrement, toutefois, en la voyant faire passer une arme de la poche de sa veste à la ceinture de sa jupe : à aucun moment il n’avait remarqué la manoeuvre inverse quand elle avait commencé à se déshabiller.

Avec l’ombre d’un sourire sarcastique, elle pivota sur ses talons et quitta la chambre, sortit de la maison en laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle et monta dans sa voiture de fonction, une longue berline noire.

Si Nick... Dick... avait su à quel point elle se balançait de ce qu’il pensait d’elle. Et de ce qu’il pensait tout court.


	2. Chapter 2

La boîte à gants contenait le minimum vital : les papiers de la voiture, des pastilles à la menthe, une petite trousse de maquillage et un paquet neuf de ses cigarettes préférées. Avant de commencer à rouler, elle avait ingurgité une pastille et retouché son maquillage, puis elle avait allumé une cigarette et avait commencé à foncer vers Blue Cove, l’esprit à mille lieues de sa soirée, du type rencontré dans un club de Dover et de la chambre élégante, quoi que chichiteuse, dont elle venait de sortir.

On était samedi soir... dimanche matin, en réalité car il n’était pas loin d’une heure, mais quand elle recevait ce genre d’appel, il n’y avait aucun délai qui tenait. Elle n’occupait pas un emploi de bureau – ou plutôt, si, elle occupait désormais un emploi de bureau, mais les horaires, eux, n’existaient toujours pas.

Les gardes de faction la reconnurent, peut-être à sa façon de conduire, peut-être parce qu’ils avaient jeté un coup d’oeil sur leur écran de surveillance – les voitures du Centre étant munies d’engins de repérage – et l’un d’eux sortit de la guérite. Il s’assura qu’elle était seule dans le véhicule puis vérifia sa carte par acquit de conscience, parce qu’il savait qui elle était, l’ancienne responsable de la Sécurité, et qu’il allait en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres s’il ne respectait pas les consignes.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Vous êtes attendue à la Tour. »

Elle marmonna une réponse indistincte. Heureusement, qu’elle était attendue à la Tour, il n’aurait plus manqué qu’on la fasse venir en catastrophe pour une broutille. Elle remonta à toute allure la petite route qui allait du poste de surveillance à l’entrée principale et s’arrêta dans un crissement de pneus. Pour une nuit de septembre au Delaware, il faisait très chaud, mais elle ajusta soigneusement sa veste de tailleur en descendant de voiture, gravit les marches et passa les portes pneumatiques qui donnaient accès au grand hall. Dans l’aquarium de la réception, un garde en uniforme remplaçait la jeune femme qui occupait ce poste durant la journée : Mlle Parker jeta ses clefs de voiture sur le comptoir sans un mot et le type les ramassa aussitôt, sachant ce que l’on attendait de lui. C’était le service de nuit au Centre : les gens pressés et impérieux la journée devenaient encore pires après vingt-deux heures.

« Merci, mademoiselle, dit-il respectueusement, puis il décrocha le téléphone interne : Réception. Un agent pour le parking, s’il vous plaît. »

Elle était déjà loin lorsque le planton raccrocha, ses talons hauts martelant le marbre en cadence tandis qu’elle traversait le hall en direction de l’ascenseur montant à la Tour. Elle passa son badge d’accès devant un lecteur – n’importe qui n’entrait pas là-dedans sans en avoir reçu l’autorisation, c’était une mesure qu’elle avait instaurée – et attendit que les portes s’ouvrent. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elles s’écartèrent avec un tintement mélodieux sur un habitacle de bois blond et de métal baigné d’une lumière dorée, trompeusement accueillant.

Elle détestait les ascenseurs.

Elle attendit que la cabine soit arrivée entre le deuxième et le troisième étage et, sachant qu’elle ne s’arrêterait plus avant d’être arrivée à destination, Parker s’autorisa à s’adosser à une des parois, les yeux fermés, les mains légèrement moites. Etat de nervosité que même les ‘clients’ siciliens avec lesquels elle avait traité un peu plus tôt dans la journée étaient loin d’avoir provoqué. Un sourire d’autodérision lui échappa : elle pouvait négocier avec la Mafia sans ciller mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre un ascenseur – et en particulier cet ascenseur – sans avoir des suées froides. Même l’idée que c’étaient ces clients- _là_ qui étaient la source de la convocation tardive ne détournait pas son esprit du fait qu’elle se trouvait dans un ascenseur.

Elle détestait les ascenseurs – mais elle avait assez de maîtrise de soi pour se composer une expression impassible et, lorsqu’elle arriva à destination, elle était droite au milieu de la cabine, fermement plantée sur ses jambes, les mains fraîches et sèches, le tailleur impeccable. Un nettoyeur qu’elle ne connaissait pas – ce qui signifiait qu’il était nouveau ou relevait directement de la Direction du Centre – l’accueillit d’un hochement de tête et lui désigna, poliment mais sans un mot, la salle de réunion.

Elle était à mi-chemin lorsqu’il la rattrapa et se plaça devant elle.

« Mlle Parker, êtes-vous armée ? »

Non, elle travaillait pour le Centre et elle se promenait les mains dans les poches en pleine nuit. Crétin.

« Oui.

\- Voudriez-vous me remettre votre arme, je vous prie. »

En dépit de la formulation, ce n’était pas une question.

Elle aurait pu lui faciliter la vie, lui donner le petit .22 coincé dans sa ceinture, si léger et discret qu’elle le sentait à peine – après tout, ce n’était pas comme lui confier son Smith et Wesson. Mais, parce qu’un appel l’avait tirée à une heure du mat’ d’une soirée qui avait bien commencée, parce qu’elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là, parce que ce nettoyeur qu’elle ne connaissait pas s’était comporté comme un débutant en oubliant de lui poser cette question _dès qu’elle avait fait un pas hors de l’ascenseur_ , elle répondit :

« Non. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que si j’avais eu l’intention d’utiliser mon arme, vous ne seriez plus là pour me la demander. »

Il ne dit pas un mot mais elle put voir dans son regard ce qu’il pensait : garce. Bienvenue au club, pensa-t-elle, prends un ticket.

Elle l’écarta d’un revers de la main et ouvrit en grand les portes à double battant pour entrer dans la salle de conférence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le Centre  
Blue Cove, Delaware** _

La pièce était immense : brillamment éclairé, le centre était occupé par une longue table de bois luisant pouvant accueillir une bonne trentaine d’invités, même si ce soir, seulement une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient là. La large zone qui entourait la table était elle, en revanche, plongée dans la pénombre et y étaient dissimulés... un, dix, vingt représentants des hautes instances du Centre : impossible de dire combien ils étaient, impossible de dire qui ils étaient, aussi Parker, habituée à cette situation, reporta-t-elle simplement son attention sur ceux qu’elle pouvait voir. La Directrice, pour commencer, une jeune femme Noire fine et élégante dans un tailleur gris souris qui occupait l’extrémité de la table, quelques responsables de service, le nouveau chef de la Sécurité, une informaticienne aux cheveux gris et enfin, loin d’être aussi tendu qu’il aurait dû l’être en se retrouvant convoqué ici, Sydney. Parker avait de l’affection pour le psy, même si elle se serait bien gardée de le dire ouvertement, il était responsable d’un des projets les plus importants du Centre – _un des projets_... l’expression lui procura un curieux pincement à l’estomac et elle repoussa la sensation avec fermeté : un projet, parfaitement, rien de plus et rien de moins – mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec son travail à elle.

« Bonsoir, Mlle Parker, l’accueillit la Directrice. Veuillez vous asseoir. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en bout de table, en face de la Directrice, et sortit de la poche de son tailleur son étui à cigarettes en argent. Le chef de la Sécurité, M. Black, lui lança un regard désapprobateur – la simple absence de cendriers sur la table était la preuve nécessaire qu’il était interdit de fumer ici – et, en représailles, elle exhala un lourd nuage bleuté dans sa direction, l’obligeant à pincer les narines pour ne pas se mettre à tousser.

« Les Siciliens, demanda-t-elle en regardant la Directrice, la seule personne qui comptât réellement à la table, ou les gens du ministère de la Défense ? »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : travailler avec le crime organisé ou avec le gouvernement. Les différences entre les deux étaient parfois si ténues qu’elles auraient aussi bien pu être inexistantes.

« Cela ne concerne pas un client du Centre. Nous avons un problème de sécurité. » Parker haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire caustique, paumes ouvertes, cigarette innocemment pointée en direction de Black, mais la Directrice poursuivit comme si elle n’avait pas remarqué sa réaction. « Une... » Elle chercha ses mots pendant trois ou quatre bonnes secondes, un record pour elle. « ... une fugue. »

Mlle Parker se tourna vers un des scientifiques qui fixait le bloc obstinément vierge qui se trouvait devant lui – pas le droit de prendre de notes.

« Un de vos lapins de compétition a filé hors du biodôme, doc’ ? »

Le savant ne réagit pas. Il avait, ils avaient tous, l’habitude des sarcasmes de la jeune femme, mais, remarqua-t-elle, son absence de réaction était à ce point contrôlée, maîtrisée, qu’il était impossible que cela relevât d’une sorte d’immunisation. La situation était sérieuse et ce ne fut qu’en étudiant les visages des hommes et des femmes présents dans la pièce qu’elle réalisa à quel point. Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là qu’elle prit réellement conscience de la façon dont ils étaient installés : la Directrice à une extrémité de la table, elle à l’autre, les savants, Black et l’informaticienne sur le côté droit, Sydney sur la gauche. Isolé et apparemment toujours aussi calme.

Oh oh. Quelle expérience du docteur Folamour avait tourné court ?

« Mme la Directrice ? » demanda Parker. Sans s’en inquiéter, elle écrasa sa cigarette contre le montant en métal de son siège et déposa le mégot sur le bord du dessous de verre en aluminium.

Le regard chocolat de la Directrice dévia brièvement vers les ombres dans le dos de Parker.

« Le Caméléon est sorti. »

Parker faillit se mettre à rire, tant la phrase ressemblait à un code dans un film de guerre idiot.

Puis elle intégra ce que venait de dire la femme de l’autre côté de la table : _Jarod s’était enfui_. Non, correction. Jarod n’existait plus pour elle depuis des années : le foutu Caméléon s’était barré.

« Quand ? »

Sydney ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se trouvaient dans la salle de conférence.

« Il y a maintenant... » Il jeta un coup d’oeil à sa montre. « ... quarante-six heures. »

Parker serra les dents et referma les poings sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, luttant pour ne pas se relever d’un bond et renverser le siège dans le processus.

« Avant-hier ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne me prévient que maintenant ? »

Elle vit à peine Black ouvrir la bouche – de toute façon, Black était ici parce que... elle ne savait pas pourquoi Black était ici. Il n’y était plus pour très longtemps, en tout cas.

« Vous n’êtes plus une Nettoyeuse, Mlle Parker, et vous n’êtes plus à la tête de la Sécurité, rétorqua durement la Directrice.

\- De toute évidence, » répliqua-t-elle, glaciale.

Elles s’affrontèrent du regarda pendant quelques secondes tandis que, sur la droite, les occupants trouvaient un grand intérêt à l’examen approfondi des blocs de papier blanc posés devant eux. Ne semblant pas préoccupé par la situation, Sydney utilisait le sien pour y tracer des lignes de perspectives.

« Comment a-t-il procédé ?

« Nous l’ignorons. M. Black a pris les mesures nécessaires, reprit la Directrice d’une voix égale, mais nous ne souhaitons pas lui confier cette affaire. » Forcément. Là où Black allait atterrir au cours des prochaines heures, il allait être difficile de lui confier quoi que ce soit. « La Tour prend la situation très au sérieux. »

La mine du crayon à papier de Sydney se brisa soudain avec un petit bruit sec et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Parfaitement volontaire.

« Jarod, dit-il en employant à dessein le prénom du sujet, a emporté avec lui les DSA. »

Il y avait des faux jours, des ombres, il était presque deux heures du matin et Parker aurait eu besoin d’un peu de sommeil, mais elle aurait juré qu’un demi-sourire jouait sur les lèvres du réducteur de tête.

« Tous les travaux effectués depuis son arrivée au Centre se trouvent sur ces DSA, confirma la Directrice. Un investissement considérable, le fruit de trente années de travail. »

La vie d’un petit garçon, puis d’un adolescent et enfin d’un adulte sur support numérique. Quelque part tout au fond de son esprit, une petite partie de Parker n’était pas à 100% mécontente que les enregistrements fussent hors de portée du Centre. Même si c’était destiné à être très très provisoire. Elle se pencha en avant, posa les coudes sur la table et joignit le bout de ses doigts pour former une arche. L’argent de la lourde bague carrée qu’elle portait à l’index accrocha un rai de lumière.

« Et ?

\- La Tour a décidé de vous charger du dossier, Mlle Parker. Sydney vous assistera.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en ayant, de nouveau, beaucoup de mal à ne pas se mettre à rire.

\- La sortie du Caméléon est un événement... regrettable. Il n’est pas possible, ni souhaitable, de confier cette mission à une équipe habituelle de nettoyeurs. Sydney est certainement la personne ici qui le connaît le mieux, ce qui constitue un avantage non négligeable. Et vous-même, asséna la Directrice avec juste un soupçon de menace dans la voix, aviez établi un lien avec lui. »

Les lèvres de Parker se réduisirent à une fine ligne blême. L’espace d’une fraction de seconde, sa maîtrise de soi, si parfaite, si élaborée, céda, pas assez pour que les gens présents tour d’elle s’en rendent compte – sauf peut-être Sydney - mais suffisamment toutefois pour qu’une vague de panique lui serre la gorge. Poursuivre Jarod. Poursuivre le petit garçon avec lequel elle avait été élevée.

« Non, refusa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Non ? » La Directrice répéta le mot, s’attardant dessus comme si elle ne le connaissait ou ne le comprenait pas. Ce qui n’était pas très loin de la réalité. « Mlle Parker, la Tour... »

Elle s’interrompit brusquement, son regard passant de nouveau au-delà de Parker. Mais cette fois, celle-ci entendit un craquement, un bruit de pas derrière elle, et elle lança un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule : elle découvrit son père qui se détachait des ombres du fond de la salle, avançant sans hâte, dans le silence soudain. Il s’arrêta près d’elle et lui prit la main, l’incitant à se lever. Elle s’exécuta et leva le menton pour le laisser lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front.

« Mon ange, dit-il à mi-voix, comme si les dix personnes assises autour de la table, et celles invisibles le long des murs, n’avaient pas eu la moindre importance à ses yeux. Ce poste que tu occupes actuellement... » Il secoua la tête d’un air critique, comme s’il avait souhaité pouvoir envoyer à l’échafaud ceux qui avaient accepté de le lui confier. « ... est tellement indigne de toi. Il ne rend pas justice à tes capacités.

\- Parce que courir après un évadé est plus digne de moi, Papa ? »

Arguties. Le fait était qu’elle se moquait de savoir s’il était digne ou non d’elle de poursuivre et ramener le petit génie par la peau du cou. En réalité, l’idée d’envoyer balader ses clients, l’idée de ne plus avoir à faire de sourires pour passer des contrats, l’idée de sortir du Centre était des plus satisfaisantes.

Elle s’était reprise, aussi rapidement qu’elle avait perdu le contrôle. Qu’elle partage quelques souvenirs avec le Caméléon était hors de propos – ou plus exactement, ça ne pouvait que la servir.

« Ramener le plus précieux investissement du Centre là où il devrait se trouver, corrigea-t-il en lui tenant toujours la main. Si nous confions cette mission à des nettoyeurs... il leur faudra des mois, sans doute davantage avant d’y parvenir. Mais si tu t’en occupes avec Sydney, c’est une affaire de quelques semaines, et ensuite...

\- Et ensuite ? »

Les yeux bleus de M. Parker se plissèrent, sa moustache remonta gaiement.

« Et ensuite, ce que tu veux, mon ange : tu choisis un poste ici et il est à toi, tu choisis une équipe et elle est à toi. »

Parker considéra l’offre : elle était ambitieuse et elle avait les aptitudes de son ambition. Jarod était bel et bien extrêmement précieux aux yeux du Centre, si elle le ramenait, la Tour ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Même les gens qui avaient terrorisé et acculé sa mère au suicide des années plus tôt lui seraient redevables. Et être redevable à quelqu’un au Centre, c’était être en son pouvoir.

« Nous avons un accord ? » lui demanda son père.

Elle serra la main qui tenait la sienne.

« Nous avons un accord. » Elle se tourna vers la Directrice, et elle aurait pu parier qu’une expression soulagée joua sur le visage de celle-ci. « J’aurai besoin des dossiers. »

La Directrice effectua un geste vague de la main gauche et un balayeur en costume noir parut se matérialiser, portant une mallette contenant un ordinateur lecteur de DSA et une pile considérable de dossiers papier.

« Je serai dans mon bureau, dit-elle à personne en particulier. Sydney, demain, huit heures.

\- Vous voulez dire, tout à l’heure, » corrigea le psychiatre.

Elle le détailla d’un regard dur.

« Soyez à l’heure, balança-t-elle et, d’un signe de tête, elle ordonna au balayeur surchargé de dossiers de la suivre.

\- Mademoiselle, » la rappela la Directrice. Elle s’immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas, bougeant seulement la tête. « Mort ou vif. Vivant, il aurait plus de valeur, mais si la nécessité s’impose...

\- Mort ou vif, » confirma-t-elle sans trace d’émotion.

-FIN-


End file.
